


Neko Surprise

by unitylove



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cat Ears, Cock Rings, Established Relationship, Haru tops, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unitylove/pseuds/unitylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is wearing kitty cat ears and a collar... There's definitely something missing but Haru's got it covered!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neko Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **This was another request for my friend who so desperately wanted a neko-Mako fic with a tail vibrator! I can't say I blame her! Enjoy everyone!**
> 
> **Ps: Thank you so much for all the love I've received on my fic 'Prove It!', you're all far too kind! :3**

"Haru, are you sure about this?" Makoto asked as he sat down on Haru's bed.

Haru nodded, eyeing Makoto. The brunet was currently naked except for the dark brown cat ears atop his head and a silver chain collar around his neck. Makoto was squirming under Haru's gaze and he tried desperately to cover himself. 

"I feel so silly!"

"That's because you're missing your tail." Haru said, pulling something out from under his bed. 

Makoto could only stare at the object in his boyfriend's hand. It was a dark brown, fluffy cat tail with a vibrator attached to the end. The blue haired teen promptly knelt in front of Makoto and spread his thighs apart.

"Haru, stop it! This is so embarrassing!"

Haru took the vibrator end of the tail and began licking it. Makoto stopped his protesting to watch as the vibrator went in and out of Haru's mouth, the blue-haired teen managing to take most of it inside. His tongue swirled around the tip as he hollowed his cheeks and gave it one final suck. Makoto could feel himself growing aroused and he secretly hoped that the toy would soon be put to use.

"Keep your legs open for me." Haru said, his hands rubbing circles against the soft flesh of Makoto's inner thighs. 

"What are you going to do-?!" 

Makoto practically shrieked as Haru started licking at his hole. It was an odd sensation but the brunet loved it. He loved feeling Haru's tongue shove itself inside, loved the way it moved against his sensitive skin...

"Mmm, Haru!"

"Do you want your tail yet, kitten?"

Haru took the now-wet vibrator end of the tail and started rubbing it against Makoto's twitching entrance. He pushed against the ring of muscle, letting only the tip enter before pulling it out again. He did this several times, teasing Makoto, watching the brunet squirm and writhe above him. 

"Ahh, Haru, please!"

"Please, what? Do you want your tail?"

"I can't, it's embarrassing!"

Haru pulled the tip of the vibrator out from Makoto's hole and smirked as Makoto shivered from the loss. 

"Fine! Yes, I want my tail! Please!" Makoto panted, grabbing the inside of his thighs and spreading himself even farther. 

Haru obliged and after one last lick to the toy, he shoved it inside his boyfriend's entrance. Makoto cried out, the sudden intrusion stretching his inner walls and filling him completely. He rocked his hips, trying to adjust to the size, his right hand reaching to his now erect length. 

"Bad Makoto. You aren't allowed to touch yourself." Haru stated, pulling a small ring out from his pocket.

Before Makoto could protest, Haru slipped the rubber ring around Makoto's cock. It was tight and the pressure made Makoto's mind go hazy.

"Haru-"

"This way you won't come until I say you can."

Haru then grabbed the end of the fluffy tail and pushed the 'on' button. The muffled sound of the vibrator buzzing reached his ears and he grinned as Makoto trembled and panted. He was still rocking his hips down on the toy but the thrusts had become increasingly sporadic, as if Makoto couldn't control himself. 

"Lie on your stomach and show me you tail, kitten."

Makoto obliged, his entire body shaking as he rolled onto his stomach, sticking his ass up in the air. The tail swished between his legs, lightly vibrating. Makoto was panting heavily at this point, the vibration stimulating his inner walls and teasing his prostate. He needed more but he was unable to rock his hips down against the toy in the new position. He moved his hips back and forth trying desperately to get some friction but Haru stopped him. The blue haired teen grabbed Makoto's hips halting all attempted movement from the brunet. 

"Arc your back, Makoto. I want a better view than that." 

Makoto groaned, embarrassed by Haru's request but did as he was told. He pressed his chest down onto the mattress and raised his hips as high as they would go. 

"That's my good kitten. Now I can give you a treat." 

Haru took hold of the tail where it stuck out from Makoto's twitching heat and began thrusting the toy in and out of his boyfriend. 

"Haru! Mmm..." 

"Aw, you like your tail so much that you've started purring." Haru whispered, pulling the vibrator out completely before slamming it back inside.

"Ah!!" Makoto cried as he gripped the sheets for support. His cock was leaking and he could feel his impending orgasm. However, the ring was preventing him from achieving his climax and it soon became uncomfortable. "Haru, take the ring off, I need to come!" 

"I can't do that. You haven't earned it." Haru said, moving to the other side of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head and unbuckled the belt holding up his slacks. Makoto watched, wondering what his boyfriend had planned next, the vibrator still buzzing inside of him, his erection still throbbing painfully. Haru took Makoto's head in his hands and guided the brunet to his crotch. His arousal was quite evident, even through the layers of fabric still surrounding it. "Kittens like milk, right? You can have mine." 

Makoto blushed, he couldn't find the right response. Instead he decided to give Haru what he wanted in the hopes that the ring would be removed afterwards. As Makoto unzipped Haru's pants and pushed them down his hips, Haru sat on his knees and reached around the brunet to once again play with the tail. Makoto found it extremely challenging to focus on his task as the vibrator once again was shoved in and out of his entrance. Haru was obviously becoming impatient and he started thrusting his hips against Makoto's face. 

Makoto took the hint and took Haru's hard length out from his jammers, ignoring the fact that, as usual, Haru was wearing his swimsuit under his clothes. Haru quickly pushed Makoto's head down, the brunet choking as the entire length entered his mouth. Makoto gagged and coughed but soon adjusted and began sucking and licking fervently. Haru groaned in pleasure, Makoto's hot wet mouth pulling him in farther with each movement. He continued pumping the toy in and out of Makoto's hole and Makoto continued to bob his head up and down on Haru's length. The brunet could already taste Haru's precum, the bitterness in his mouth sending shivers throughout his body and the stimulation from the vibrator turning his legs to jelly. He could barely keep his head up as his muscles had become so relaxed but he was determined to please Haru. The blue-haired teen had begun thrusting lightly into Makoto's waiting mouth, the brunet opening his mouth even wider, allowing Haru's erection to brush the back of his throat.

"Makoto, please..." Haru panted.

Makoto knew what Haru wanted. Without speaking a word, the brunet grazed his teeth across the head of Haru's length, his tongue pressing against the slit. Haru cried out, bucking his hips and consequently slamming the tail back into Makoto, hitting the brunet's prostate. Makoto would have came right then and there had it not been for the cock ring preventing his orgasm, his vision going white from the stimulation and his erection throbbing painfully between his legs. Haru came soon after, holding Makoto's head down so as to not let anything escape the brunet's mouth. Makoto swallowed, his body collapsing against the blue-haired teen. 

"Haru, I can't handle it anymore! Please take it out, let me come... Ah... It's too much." Makoto begged, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. The vibrator was still buzzing inside of him, his erection painfully hard as the cock ring still in place.

"You're so sexy when you beg." Haru whispered, licking the shell of his boyfriend's ear, his newly hardened erection pressing against Makoto's thigh. 

Haru pulled the toy out from Makoto and watched transfixed as the hole twitched from the loss. Makoto was lying on his stomach, panting and rutting his hips against the bedding, trying to alleviate some of the pressure from his cock. Haru sat and watched for a couple minutes, massaging Makoto's inner thighs and his balls. He pressed right underneath the cock ring, rubbing the sensitive skin and enjoying the sounds Makoto was making. 

"What now, Makoto? Tell me what you want." 

Makoto took his cheeks in his hands and spread his ass as wide as he could. He turned his head back, pleading Haru with his eyes, still humping the bed and breathing heavily.

"That isn't good enough. You have to tell me, kitten."

"Haru..." Makoto whined, his face turning red from embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed. Just tell me what you want me to do to that sexy ass."

"Fuck me already!" Makoto cried, his right hand pumping his weeping length.

Haru slapped the brunet's hand away, "You aren't allowed to touch yourself. You're going to come from me alone." 

With that, Haru slammed his cock into Makoto, gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Makoto moaned and whined in pleasure; Haru's length filling him much more than the vibrator had. Haru flipped Makoto onto his back and began his steady rhythm, pushing and pulling himself in and out of his boyfriend. Makoto was a writhing mess underneath him and he couldn't get enough of the brunet's facial expressions. He leaned down and kissed Makoto, shoving his tongue into his mouth. The two licked and sucked and tasted each other, Haru tasting remnants of himself from earlier on Makoto's tongue. It only turned him on further. Haru angled his thrusts, hitting Makoto's prostate repeatedly. The brunet was crying out and choking back sobs, the pleasure becoming too much.

"Haru- Haru, I need to come... Please!" 

"Alright, I'll take it off. But you still aren't allowed to touch yourself."

Makoto nodded ardently, his mind gone hazy and his vision becoming blurry. Haru removed the ring and pulled Makoto onto his lap. He tightened his already strong grip on Makoto's hips and slammed the larger male down onto his length. Makoto could barely keep himself up, slumping against Haru as he moved his body up and down on his cock, hitting Makoto's prostate with each angled thrust. It was only a matter of minutes before Makoto came, calling out Haru's name and spilling himself on their abdomens. 

"Oh God, Haru... That was so good.. So good. Mmm, Haru..." Makoto stammered, rocking his hips as Haru continued to thrust. 

"Tell me what you want, Makoto." Haru said, breathing heavily as he neared his orgasm.

"Come inside me... Please, I want to feel you- Ah!" Makoto's vision went blurry as Haru struck his prostate again. 

Haru pushed himself into Makoto, as deep as he could get, thrusting up as he slammed Makoto's hips down. He came hard, filling Makoto to the brim, thrusting a couple more times to completely spill himself. Makoto sighed at the feeling; Haru's cum was warm and felt wonderful inside his spent ass. The two trembled in each other's arms riding out the after waves of their orgasms, Haru running his fingers through Makoto's brown hair and taking off the long forgotten cat ears. Makoto kissed and licked Haru's neck, enjoying the slight taste of his boyfriend's sweat. Haru pulled himself from Makoto's warmth and watched as cum began to drip out and down the brunet's thighs. 

"I should go clean up." Makoto said, blushing at the mess on his legs.

"I love you, Makoto." 

"What? Haru-" The brunet was at a loss for words, this was the first time his boyfriend had openly admitted his love.

"You love me too, right?"

"Of course I do!" Makoto exclaimed, kissing Haru and wrapping his arms around him. 

Makoto unhooked the collar from around his neck and smiled inwardly. He didn't mind doing this kind of thing, as long as it was with Haru.


End file.
